Until It Hurts
by EmySilver
Summary: OS / UA – "Pansy n'avait pas réalisé que cet événement serait son point de non-retour, que tout son être serait réduit en miette."


**Disclamer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

**Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

**Blabla de l'auteur : **OS un peu plus sombre que ce que j'écris habituellement donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En réalité je l'ai écris il y a une bonne année mais je n'étais pas encore prête à le publier.

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

Elle était là, debout sur l'estrade en compagnie des autres témoins attendant en silence que cet événement rempli de mièvrerie se termine. Tous les invités étaient installés sur les bancs en bois foncés de l'église de Notre Dame, seul le père de la future mariée manquait pour l'instant à l'appel.

Pansy attendait dans sa jolie robe rose pâle choisit par celle qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Celle qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé dès le premier regard.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

C'était lors de sa rentrée en CE2, après que son père ait été muté par la banque pour laquelle il travaillait depuis des années. Elle était là à fixer ses souliers vernis car elle avait peur de regarder les autres enfants. Elle avait peur d'être seule, ignorée, moquée car elle débarquait en province et que jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais vu un carré d'herbe autre que dans des parcs créés par la main de l'homme. Quand elle eut le courage de relever les yeux pour voir s'ils riaient silencieusement d'elle, la petite brune croisa alors deux orbes couleur acier qui la fixait mais pas pour la railler comme elle l'avait pensé. Non, lui paraissait intrigué par cette « nouveauté ». Elle resta raide, hypnotisée par ses perles grises jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit la main de son institutrice la pousser doucement vers sa place. Rapidement elle devint amie avec Daphné qui par chance était également une amie du garçon.

Depuis leur petit groupe ne s'était jamais quitté que ce soit pour les vacances ou les études. Sur ce dernier point, Pansy n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre son Eros dans le cursus du droit alors qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cette matière, juste pour pouvoir être près de lui et surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle avait besoin de s'abreuver du moindre de ses mouvements et expressions. Maintenant elle exerçait un métier où elle n'était pas heureuse juste pour avoir un point commun avec lui, pour avoir, quoi qu'il arrive, un sujet de discussion quand ils se voyaient.

Un air de piano fit revenir à la réalité la jeune femme. Pendant sa remémoration de souvenirs elle n'avait pas remarqué que le futur marié et le prêtre s'étaient installés sur l'estrade ni que la salle s'était tue.

Quand l'instrument commença à jouer la marche nuptiale, le public se leva et elle la vit elle, cette poupée brune au visage parfait, s'avancer dans une robe blanche somptueuse faite de dentelle et de mousseline.

Elles étaient toutes deux brunes, jolies, intelligentes alors pourquoi regardait-il avec amour Astoria à chaque fois qu'il la voyait alors qu'il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur elle de cette façon ? Qu'avait de plus Astoria pour qu'il l'ait préférée à elle ? Pourquoi lui asséner un coup de couteau supplémentaire en lui demandant d'être une de ses témoins ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de mal pour qu'il la blesse autant alors qu'elle avait passé chaque minute de son existence à tout faire pour lui ?

Pansy savait que Drago connaissait ses sentiments à son égard. Oh oui il était totalement conscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur la jeune femme et il s'en était amusé pendant des années. Jouant avec elle, la tourmentant jusqu'à la faire pleurer, pour finir par la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser. Et même sans qu'il lui donne des faux espoirs, elle revenait vers lui comme un papillon attiré par la lumière.

Elle en avait vu des filles passer dans les bras de Drago et à chaque fois elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait bâillonné ses sentiments au plus profond de son être car elle avait peur de le faire fuir. Lui, ce garçon aux cheveux d'or qui ne ressentait pas un dixième de ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Il l'oubliait le temps de son histoire et une fois celle-ci finie, il venait de nouveau flirter avec elle, la laissant finalement tomber encore et encore. Cela lui convenait car, quoiqu'il arrivait, il revenait à ses côtés. Mais un jour cela fut différent. Elle se rappelait encore en détail de ce jour maudit où Astoria était juste venue rendre visite à sa sœur. Pansy avait vu une étincelle jaillir entre les deux protagonistes, cette étincelle qu'elle avait attendue pendant toute sa vie et qui finalement fut destinée à une autre.

Pansy ravala les larmes acides qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Trop de fois elle avait pleuré à cause de lui, à espérer qu'il se rende compte que c'était elle la femme qu'il lui fallait. Ce n'était pas le moment, elle se devait d'être forte. Elle se l'était promis.

« Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance est contre ce mariage, qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou se taise à jamais. » prononça l'homme d'église d'une voix forte.

Elle n'osa pas diriger ses iris marron vers les invités de peur de voir les personnes qui connaissaient ses sentiments la fusiller du regard lui disant « _ne fais pas ça_ », « _c'est trop tard pour lui dire je t'aime_ » ou « _tu n'oserais tout de même pas faire un esclandre aujourd'hui j'espère ?_ ».

Alors Pansy resta droite, les yeux dans le vide à écouter le silence oppressant de l'église.

Le prêtre continua son discours et prononça les mots fatidiques qui scelleraient à jamais le destin de Drago et Astoria.

À l'entente de leur deux oui, son cœur explosa une nouvelle fois en millier d'éclats et son âme amochée se transforma en cendre.

Les invités se levèrent une nouvelle fois et applaudirent à tout rompre pendant leur baiser.

Lorsque le blond rompit le baiser, il remarqua Pansy, s'approcha d'elle et essuya du bout du doigt la larme qui avait réussi à percer la barrière de ses paupières.

« J'espère que c'est une larme de joie ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Bien-sûr. Félicitations à vous deux. »

Encore une fois ce n'était qu'un mensonge mais le bonheur de Drago avait toujours été plus important que le sien alors un mensonge de plus ou de moins, quelle importance ?

En les regardant partir vers l'extérieur main dans la main, Pansy se rappela de toutes ces fois où ses amis et sa famille l'avait suppliée de partir, de s'écarter de la présence néfaste de Drago sur sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû les écouter car elle avait beau savoir que la date fatidique arriverait un jour ou l'autre, elle n'avait pas réalisé que cela serait son point de non-retour, que tout son être serait réduit en miette. Elle était restée jusqu'à ce que cela fasse mal une fois de trop, lui donnant envie de disparaître aux yeux de tous à jamais.

De disparaître loin de leurs yeux remplis de pitié de n'avoir été qu'une amie, une confidente, une spectatrice dans la vie de celui qui a emprisonné son cœur.

De disparaître loin des regards vainqueurs que pouvait lui jeter de temps à autre Astoria.

Elle avait juste besoin de partir et de commencer une nouvelle vie sans se retourner sur son passé et son amour déchu.

Le seul problème était qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

.

* * *

**Review ? Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette Pansy plus faible que ce que l'on pense et de ce Drago connard (oui connard car je trouve qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Salaud peut-être à la réflexion...)**


End file.
